Death Does Not Become Her
by Old Wolf Logan
Summary: Death is an odd thing, isn't it? We think we know so much about it, but all we truly know is that it comes in an ever-growing myriad of forms and that it inevitably comes for all of us. Nobody is exempt from it's clutches. Sometimes we can dodge it, with enough luck. But eventually, Death comes for us all.


**This fanfic was inspired in part by the fic** **The Devil You Don't** **by AMinorGlitch and the Supernatural episode Appointment in Samarra.**

 **Death is an odd thing, isn't it? We think we know so much about it, but all we truly know is that it comes in an ever-growing myriad of forms and that it inevitably comes for all of us. Nobody is exempt from it's clutches. Sometimes we can dodge it, with enough luck. But eventually, Death comes for us all.**

Death Does Not Become Her

Chapter 1

"It's a shame you were promised a power that was never truly yours." Cinder said in a smug voice. She walked around to face her crippled opponent, Pyrrha Nikos, the so-called invincible girl brought to her knees before the new Fall Maiden. She couldn't help herself and continued to rub in the point, "But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you could never have imagined." Lifting the girl's head, forcing her to look her killer in the eyes.

By now, Pyrrha had accepted this as her fate. She was going to die here. But if she was going to die, she wouldn't give this self-obsessed, power-hungry witch the satisfaction of seeing her die without defiance.

"Do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha said, raising her body as high as her dwindling strength would allow and trying her best to imitate one of Yang's best overconfident grins.

Cinder's face turned dead serious at her attempted defiance. "Yes." She said. She stepped back and formed the bow and arrow that would end Pyrrha Nikos' life. Pyrrha, determined to deny Cinder any satisfaction, closed her eyes and felt a genuine smile cross her face as she awaited the inevitable pain.

But the pain never came. For what seemed like forever, she knelt there until curiosity finally over came her and she slowly opened her eyes. She did not expect what she saw.

She found herself sitting in what appeared to be some kind of old-timey restaurant. It was completely empty, save for a single man who sat at a table eating something she could not see.

"Pyrrha Nikos." He said, continuing to eat, "Come here. Have a seat." Pyrrha could feel it was not a request.

She walked over to the opposite side of the table from the man and sat down. He was a pale-skinned older gentleman with slicked back black hair. He wore a black suit and tie and seemed almost skeletal in appearance. He was eating some sort of sandwich Pyrrha had never seen before.

"Hungry?" he asked, offering her one of the sandwiches he was eating, "Philly Cheesesteaks from Pat's King of Steaks. They're to die for."

"Am I dead?" she replied with dread.

"No, but you very soon will be. Now, eat." He said, pushing a plate in front of her with a tone of finality. She bit into the sandwich and was astounded by the flavor. It was hot, thin cut roast beef with a melted cheese topping and caramelized onions. Sure, it was greasy, but the flavors all went together so well. Plus, she was not long for the world, so why not indulge herself a little?

"So, if I may ask, who are you?" she said after a few bites of her sandwich.

The old man took a long sip from his drink, as though he was contemplating how to answer. "I am Death." He said flatly. Pyrrha's appetite vanished instantly.

"Death? Like, as in the Grim Reaper? As in you and taxes are the only certainties in life?"

"Hmm, so they have that saying here too."

Pyrrha was overwhelmed. First, she finds out that one of her childhood fairytales is real, and so is magic. Then she almost becomes a fairytale herself. Then she tries and fails to defeat the woman who laid siege to her new home and now she is face to face with Death himself.

"Compose yourself girl, we have business to discuss. You can worry about your future afterwards."

"My future? What future?! You said that I would be dead soon! If that is true, then what's the point?"

"Because, you are not yet meant to die."

"What?" she looked at the old man, who had yet to even look at her, instead focusing on his sandwich.

"What is currently happening is an aberration of nature. Miss Fall, or more likely, her master, has manipulated the very flow of fate to ensure that Miss Fall inherits all the powers of the Fall Maiden, a power that is yours by right."

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha said quietly.

"You were always fated to succeed Amber as the Fall Maiden. Her condition was part of her fate, as was Ms. Fall's theft of some of her power. Amber's powers were to be transferred to you, thereby causing her death." Pyrrha lowered her head, feeling guilt for the girl's fate. "If it's any consolation, that was the best possible outcome. Her condition was dire, and her power was the only thing keeping her alive, not Atlas's technology. The transfer of power would have been painless on her part, and she would have died peacefully in her sleep. However, Ms. Fall's attack has thrown that possibility out the window."

"I know. I was there." she said solemnly. Then something occurred to her, "How do you know these things?"

"Do you know the story of the Fates?" he asked. She shook her head. "Three sisters, each one sharing a single eye, weave the lives of mortal beings on threads of pure gold. When a mortal's life is destined to end they cut the thread. These three sisters work for me, giving me insight to future events, and the many possibilities."

"So can't you just go back and stop Cinder from even acquiring Amber's powers in the first place?"

"Time doesn't work like that. I can reverse or change past events no more than you can reverse the flow of a river. The future, however, is a different matter."

"How do you mean?"

"Past events are set in stone. Even if one was to travel back and change the details of a past event in order to produce a certain future, the world would simply ensure that the correct future would come to pass. No, the only way to effect the present or change the future is in the present."

Pyrrha remained silent for some time. "If this aberrant timeline plays out, what will happen to Jaune and my friends?"

"They will survive, unharmed for the most part. After your previous actions, Mr. Arc will finally realize just how much you mean to him. Your death will shatter him. He will blame himself for your death and set out with his remaining teammates to find answers and justice. For you and for himself."

"Young Ms. Rose will witness your death at Cinder's hands, causing her to awaken a great power long held dormant within herself. As a result, she will fall into a coma. When she awakens, she will set out with your teammates."

"Ms. Schnee will survive mostly unharmed, but her father will reclaim her. He will try and fail to break her to his will. She will grow stronger and free herself from her shackles."

"Ms. Belladonna will run. She is unready to face her demons and will try to protect her loved ones by running back to her hometown. There she will find purpose, strength, and answers."

"Ms. Xiao Long will probably be the most damaged of all. She has already lost an arm trying to protect Ms. Belladonna. Her teammates gone, her sister comatose, you dead, all these things will break her and send her into a deep depression. And she will end up all the stronger as a result."

"All because of me." Pyrrha said, tears welling in her eyes.

"True, but it doesn't have to be so." She looked up at him. "As I said previously, this is not supposed to happen, and I am able to alter time as I see fit. We cannot change the past, but we can change the future right here, right now."

"How?" Pyrrha said desperately.

"You make a deal with me."


End file.
